


Sleigh Bells

by captainamergirl



Category: All My Children, General Hospital (TV 1963), One Life to Live, Port Charles (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Christmas, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Christmas comes early this year. {Crossover}
Relationships: Alexis Davis/David Harper, Alison Barrington/Jamal Woods, Antonio Vega/Original Female Character, Clinton James "C.J." Roberts/Greenlee Smythe, Cristian Vega/Evangeline Williamson, Joey Buchanan/Marcie Walsh, Natalie Buchanan/John McBain, Ryan Lavery/Julia Santos, Sarah Roberts/Cooper Barrett, Scott Chandler/Marissa Tasker, Tina Lord/Cordero "Cord" Roberts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Decorating (John/Natalie)

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple couples. 25 days of holiday drabbles.

**1: Decorating**   
**Natalie Buchanan and John McBain**

_**Llanview, Pennsylvania** _

"Spreading holiday cheer everywhere you go, huh," John murmured as he came to stand beside her.

Natalie smiled at him as she tossed another piece of tinsel onto the display. She had gotten the idea to decorate the police station on a whim just that morning. She supposed it was her way of thanking everyone for all that they did all year round to make her job easier.

"Fortunately for me, my mom had all of this stuff just sitting in the attic collecting dust and was only too happy to share it with me." She stood back to admire her handiwork. "How does it look?"

John's lips twitched. "Uh, festive."

"You hate it."

"Well, I've never been much of a Christmas lover, but it looks pretty nice to me."

"You're lying, but I'll take it. I didn't use to like Christmas either. Growing up in Atlantic City with Roxie… Well, there wasn't a whole lot to celebrate, you know. But now, with my family, I appreciate all that the holiday represents. Plus, people seem nicer at this time of year, don't you think?"

"Well, the crime rate is down a bit," John allowed. He rocked on his heels. "So, what are you doing for the holidays?"

"Mom is throwing a huge dinner party, and I'm helping to put it together… You should come."

John nodded, completely surprising her. "Yeah, I just might."

Natalie's heart did flip flops in her chest. The way he was looking at her… It was indescribable, but it made her feel warm and at peace, feelings that she hadn't enjoyed in so long. She had truly thought that they were never going to get back this ease between them. But now that he and Evangeline were splitsville, maybe there was hope for them to be friends again.

She hoped. _Oh, she hoped._ She shouldn't hope, but she couldn't help it.

"6:30 P.M., Christmas Eve at Llanfair. Be there," Natalie said and then, offering him a smile, went about trimming the tree next. She felt him watching her the whole time from his office doorway though she knew that he would deny it if anyone accused him of doing it.

She smiled. Maybe all was not lost after all.


	2. Holiday Cards (Cord/Tina)

**2: Holiday Cards**   
**Tina Lord and Cordero "Cord" Roberts**

_**London, England** _

Tina was nervous, and she didn't do nervous. As a rule. She was also cold. As she bounced from foot to foot on high heels, she wished that she had foregone vanity for once in favor of donning much warmer clothing. But she had wanted to look good - no, _amazing_ \- hoping that it would win her brownie points with her children… And Cord. Yes, she had missed him too. So much, in fact.

Tina took a deep breath and finally knocked. She waited about a full minute before she was rewarded with the sounds of approaching footsteps. God willing, there was a big old fire blazing in the hearth tonight if Cord would even let her near it. Hell, she just hoped he didn't throw her off the porch.

Her breath caught in her throat as Cord opened the door, and his big, beautiful dark eyes narrowed on her. God, but he was still so damned handsome.

"Tina?" Cord said. His voice was full of awe. "Is that you?"

"Yes, yes, it's me, Cord," Tina said. She went to hug him - it was an instinctive move - but he stepped back.

"No, no, don't you do that."

"Cord…"

"What are you doing here, Tina? Actually, never mind. I have nothing to say to you. Just go."

Tina had expected this reaction, but it still cut. "Cord, fine, be angry as you want, but-"

"I don't need your permission to be angry, Tina! Now get off my porch."

Tina shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Tina…" Cord growled low in his throat.

"I am here to see the kids, Cord. I've missed them terribly."

"Oh, have you now?" Cord shook his head. "Were you missing them when CJ was in that car accident where he broke both of his arms? Were you missing them when Sarah was near - " he choked up -"killed by some psycho?"

"Of course, I missed them. I'm their mother."

"Then, where the hell was you, Tina? Where?"

"I was … Look; it doesn't matter, alright? The point is that they want me here now."

"Ha!" Cord said. "They don't even talk about you anymore."

"Maybe they don't talk to me, but they do write to me all of the time. Look, I just got this Christmas card from Sarah," Tina said, pulling a small card with a dancing Snoopy on the front out of her bag. She held it up triumphantly.

Before she could protest, Cord had snatched the card from her hand. "Cord!" She cried out, trying to grab for it. He held it out of her grasp as he read it.

"'Mommy, I love you and miss you. Please come home for Xmas. Please!'" Cord read. He looked at Tina incredulously. "Sarah hasn't written like this or called you 'Mommy' since she was seven. This is from years ago. Have you no shame, Tina?"

Tina grabbed the card, ripping it from Cord's hand and tucking it back inside her five hundred dollar handbag. "The point is that I want to see my children, Cord, and I won't let you stand in my way."

"Why do you want to see them, Tina? So you can turn around and walk out on them in a week or two?"

"Cord, I won't do that. Not again. I know I've made some mistakes -" Cord harrumphed - "Alright, a lot of mistakes, but you know I love my children more than anything. Nothing is going to stop me from seeing them - certainly not you."

"Why now? Why do you want to see them now?"

"I've missed them, isn't that enough?" Tina asked.

"It's not. You always have some ulterior motive."

"Not this time."

"Uh, huh…"

"Cord, you are so insufferable! Now let me inside to see my children, or I will never speak to you again."

"Fine by me."

_"Cord!"_

He sighed. "They're not even here right now. There's some holiday party in Notting Hill, and that's where they both went."

Tina nodded. "Then, I'll wait."

"Not in here, you won't."

"Do you really expect me to wait in my car? I'll freeze to death!"

Cord seemed to be considering the idea for an inordinately long period of time, then sighed. "Fine, come in here but don't get too comfortable."

Tina said nothing but had to bite down a triumphant smile. Cord never could say "no" to her very well. She was so glad that some things never changed.


	3. Shoveling Snow (Antonio/Agnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My OC Agnes is played by singer Cheryl Cole.

**3: Shoveling snow**   
**Agnes Burke and Antonio Vega**

_**Llanview, Pennsylvania** _

"Wow, aren't you just a regular Boy Scout," Agnes said as she walked out of her house one morning to discover her gorgeous Latin next-door neighbor shoveling snow from her driveway.

"Just trying to be a good neighbor," Antonio said, offering her a soft smile.

"You know I actually believe that," Agnes allowed. "Any other guy … I'd just assume he was trying to get into my pants." Agnes smiled at Antonio. "I really appreciate this."

"No -" Antonio hefted a shovelful of snow into the gutter - "problem."

"You know," Agnes said, twining a strand of chestnut brown hair around her index finger, "I feel like I should thank you somehow."

"No worries," Antonio said, focusing on his work, maybe even more intently than was necessary.

"Okay, but maybe I want to. You should come over tonight for some spiced eggnog and stilted conversation," she teased. He seemed to be of few words, playing his cards close to the vest here.

"I can't. I'm taking my daughter to see The Nutcracker tonight."

"You have a daughter?" Agnes asked.

Antonio nodded. "Still want to hang out with me now?"

"Sure. I mean, why not? How old is she?"

"Three and a half."

"And you're taking her to see The Nutcracker? Will she even understand what's going on?"

"Yes. She's incredibly sharp, just like her mother was." He sighed. "Jamie is mature beyond her years."

"Oh…"

Antonio tucked his shovel under his muscular arm and surveyed his handiwork. "Think I've got it all."

Agnes nodded. "You did."

"I'll see you around then," he said, lifting his hand in a half-wave.

"Wait! I mean, just for a second. I really do want to thank you for what you've done."

"I just shoveled some snow. I didn't donate a kidney or anything."

"No, but you saved me from throwing out my back doing it," Agnes said. "That means a lot. After The Nutcracker, why don't you bring your daughter over here for some hot chocolate and warm cookies?"

Antonio nodded slowly. "That should be okay."

"Great. I'd better start baking then," Agnes said, and waving to him, she slipped back inside her house. She was actually really looking forward to tonight. She figured she had about twelve hours to learn how to bake.

No problem, right?


	4. Mistletoe (CJ/Greenlee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I picture adult CJ being played by actor Samuel. C. Hunt.

**4: Mistletoe**   
**CJ Roberts and Greenlee Smythe (AMC)**

**_Notting Hill, England_ **

He hadn't expected to find himself positioned under the mistletoe yet again tonight. He'd had his turn with most the girls in the crowded club already. Somehow this one though … Well, she'd managed to slip under his radar until she was literally barreling into him, apparently trying to escape a handsy, forty-something guy who looked completely out of place here.

Oh, but she was gorgeous with that dark blonde hair. Petite, but filled out in all of the right places. He wanted to put his hands on those trim hips, raise her up onto her little pink-painted toenails that peeked out from expensive leather pumps, and press a scintillating kiss to her full lips.

"Would you look at that?" He pointed upwards where a sprig of mistletoe was placed just so in the archway.

The woman shook her head. "Don't get any ideas."

"You wouldn't want to buck tradition, now would you?"

"I am not a traditional sort of girl," she said. "And besides haven't you been slobbering all over at least a dozen other women tonight?"

CJ smirked. "So you were watching me?"

She got flustered, her cheeks colored. Adorable.

"Hardly."

"Then how do you know who I've been kissing on?"

"Because I know your type."

"Oh yeah? And what type is that?" He challenged.

"You're a player."

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Believe me, I've read that book and I'm not interested."

"You like me."

"Hah! You're not even that cute."

CJ chuckled. "I kind of like this banter thing."

"I am not bantering. I'm humoring you. There's a big difference." The haughty beauty looked around and spotted the handsy guy from before charging her way again like a heat-seeking missile.

"Oh no," she said. "Hide me!"

CJ smiled as the gorgeous girl spun him around and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, tugging him close. She rose up on those cute little toenails of hers and reached for him, little fingers playing over the light stubble dusting his cheeks.

"Kiss me," she demanded.

She did not need to ask twice.

He dropped his head, moving low, tracing her plump lips with the pad of his thumb before going in for the kill. Her lips tasted of cherry-flavored lip gloss and were even softer than they'd appeared to be. He couldn't resist greedily devouring them, nibbling on the bottom one, as his hands slid down her sides to settle on her lean hips.

He smiled as he heard her moan. She parted her lips to allow his tongue entrance into her mouth. They might have kissed for five seconds or five minutes, he wasn't sure, but when they came up for air, they were both panting and her lips looked puffy and bruised.

"That was -" CJ started.

"He's gone!" the woman said.

CJ's head was still spinning. At first he didn't contemplate who she meant. Then he realized the middle-aged lecher had slipped out the door, no doubt seeking a new target.

"You used me," CJ said in a mock-hurt tone of voice.

"Of course I did. You don't think I wanted you… Oh no. You did."

He chuckled. "You were moaning the whole time."

She flushed. "That was - was a moan of pain."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." He backed up then. Time to let her come after him. "So see you around. Happy holidays and all of that."

She blanched. "Is that all?"

"Yeah. I mean, you didn't even enjoy the kiss." He started to turn around but stopped when she called to him.

"What's your name anyway?" She asked.

"CJ."

"What kind of name is that?" She asked.

"What's your name?" He turned the question around on her.

She sniffed. "Greenlee."

"What kind of name is that?"

"Oh shut up!" She spat in exasperation before turning on her heel and stomping outside.

He just smiled.

_Best kiss ever._


	5. Snowballs and Snowmen (Joey/Marcie)

**5: Snowballs and snowmen**   
**Marcie Walsh and Joey Buchanan**

"Making a snowman, I see," Joey said as he surveyed her handiwork. The base and torso of the body were already prepared; now it just appeared to be lacking its head. "But I think you're missing something," he said, pointing to his own head.

Marcie smiled. "Oh you mean brains?"

Joey smirked. "I see someone woke up with their biting wit intact."

"Darn right I did," Marcie said. "And I am so going to win this competition if it kills me. The Llanview town council is awarding a two hundred dollar prize to the maker of the best looking snowman." Marcie looked up at him, fluttering her eyelashes. "Which reminds me, isn't your mother on the committee?"

Joey laughed. "Oh you don't actually expect me to put in a good word for you, do you?"

Marcie nodded. "Well that would be nice. I sure could use the money since my last novel was a bomb at the bookstores." She looked down for a moment. "I don't think anyone in the whole world bought it."

Joey puffed out his chest dramatically. "I will have you know that I not only bought it, I read it too."

"What?" Marcie asked in surprise.

"Yes, I really liked 'Dead and Buried'. Chapter Five was a particular favorite."

Marcie cocked her head to the side. "Chapter Five… Wait! That's the chapter where Darcy and Gabe get very naked. My editor totally made me put that in … But aren't you a priest?"

"I was a priest. Past tense. You don't see me sporting the collar anymore, do you?"

Marcie looked him up and down. "No, I guess not. But I thought that was your calling."

"I thought it was but things change."

"Is this about Jennifer leaving you for Rex?" Marcie asked, ever the perceptive one.

"Not… totally," Joey said. "My heart just wasn't in it anymore."

"Oh. Well, same goes for me and Michael. We broke up."

"I'm sorry."

Marcie shrugged. "Me too." She returned to packing snowballs. "Are you going to just stand there and stare or are you going to help me out here?"

Joey grinned. "As the son of a member of the town council, it would be wrong for me to assist in any way. That would give you an unfair advantage and my mother's partiality would be compromised."

"Oh you're so full of crap," Marcie said. "You just don't want to help." She shrugged. "Fine. Whatever."

"You're mad."

"I'm not mad," Marcie said. "Too busy for that." She then got a wicked gleam in her eye and held up the fair-sized snowball in her hand.

"Oh no, you don't."

"Oh yes, I do. It's your payback for refusing to help." Marcie then hurled the snowball at him. He managed to sidestep it but she was already packing another and still another and hurling them at him. Two hit him square in the jaw and they stung but he took it as a challenge.

"You're going to get it," Joey said, crouching to gather up some snow of his own.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?" Joey said. "If I learned one thing from all that Bible study, it's 'eye for an eye, snowball for snowball.'"

"That's so cheesy," Marcie said.

"I'll give you a ten second head-start," he said as he rolled the snowball until it was almost bigger than his fist.

"Joeyyyyy, this is not very Christian of you at all. What happened to turning the other cheek?" She complained but he could hear a smile in her voice. She then turned and started running for the safety of the trees.

Joey loudly counted down from ten and then took off after her. She squealed as he spotted her behind a tree. She started to run again but Joey gave chase. He chased her up an embankment but slid back down when he realized that she was panting for breath. So was he for that matter.

Joey grabbed his chest and feigned being doubled over in pain. "Joey, are you okay?" Marcie asked, heading over to him. The concern ceased when he suddenly hurled the snowball at her. It connected with her ample chest. Joey laughed as she declared war on him. A full-scale snowball fight was soon in effect.

They tossed snowballs at each other like merry children for half an hour at least and then collapsed in the snow, side by side. They were both breathing heavily but smiling.

"That was fun," Joey said.

"I bet it's been a long time since you had any fun," Marcie said. "Being that you were a priest until about five minutes ago and so busy pouring over your dusty tomes."

Joey laughed. "It has been awhile since I enjoyed myself this much," he admitted with a smile. He turned on his side to look at her. Her cheeks were pink and an impossibly adorable smile played at her lips. He couldn't resist what he did next.

He kissed her, full on the lips. He felt her respond, grabbing the collar of his black overcoat.

They kissed for maybe half a minute but to Joey, it felt too short somehow. When they moved apart, Marcie touched her puffy lips. "Wow! I didn't know a priest could kiss like that!" she enthused.

"Well right now, I don't feel very much like a priest," he admitted and dove in for another kiss. Something had been building between them for some time now and here it was, finally being realized.

For the first time in ages, Joey felt at peace.


	6. Carols (Cord/Tina)

**6: Carols**   
**Tina Lord and Cordero "Cord" Roberts**

**_London, England_ **

Tina had taken over his life once more - and his bathroom, from the looks of it. He walked in there to see every variety of cosmetic, puff and feminine product known to womankind. He furrowed his brow in annoyance. She hadn't even been there three hours and already she was running roughshod over him.

He backed out of the bathroom and headed down the hall. "TINA!" He bellowed, heading for the kitchen where she had sequestered herself. He found her devouring a box of his favorite crackers. She was just making herself at home, wasn't she? Well he wouldn't stand for it!

Tina looked up at him. A little crumb lingered on her chin and he had the strongest urge to wipe it away, to touch her skin, and then he scolded himself. No, he wouldn't go near her. She would … she would pull him back in and he wouldn't - couldn't - allow that.

"Dammit, Tina!" Cord snapped. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Eating," Tina answered as if it should be obvious. "The food they served on the plane … Well, I wouldn't touch it with a ten-foot pole."

"Those are my crackers," he said, feeling decidedly territorial. "And this is my house and you don't get to come in here and -" He saw her looking towards the window now. "Tina, are you listening to me?

"Tina?" He said again.

"Oh stop your bellowing, Cordero, and listen to the music," Tina said. She moved over to the frosted windowpane.

"What music?" He asked but now he heard it too. Soft voices in the distance, unified in singing "Good King Wenceslas." Young voices, from the sounds of it.

"Oh it sounds nice," Tina said. "Come over here and look at those precious kids."

"Precious kids?" Cord echoed. "Tina, you are going soft in your old age."

Tina glared at him. "I resent that. I am not old! I still look exactly the same way I did when the kids were just babies."

Actually, she looked even better. She was aging like a fine wine, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

Tina grabbed Cord by the collar of his shirt and yanked him to the window with all of her might. He stood stiffly beside her, not saying anything. She looked up at him as the group of children broke into a rousing rendition of "Frosty, the Snowman."

"Even you can't stay mad, Cord," she said, "when you hear this. Christmas is such a wonderful time of the year. Now stop acting like The Grinch." She bumped him with her shoulder and heat shot up his arm to color his face.

Tina pressed her cute little nose to the glass. "I missed these things, with our kids," she said in a soft, mournful voice. "And you can berate me all you want for that but you can't make me feel worse than I already do. Why, Cord, they're adults now and I missed so much, being -"

"Selfish… self-involved… stubborn…"

She looked up at him and he was surprised to see tears misting her eyes. "All of those things and more. I've been a complete fool."

He wanted to snap at her, shout at her really, that indeed she had been and that she had no right to come here after all this time and try to play Family Woman but the words didn't materialize on his lips. He just stared at her. He felt as if he were seeing a whole new side of Tina and it honestly discombobulated him. Still, he couldn't let her too close, he couldn't let her in, because ultimately, she never learned her lesson.

He moved away from the window. The kids had paused right in his front yard and were now singing "Silent Night". He walked over to the counter and stubbornly shoved what was left of the crackers into the cupboard. He felt Tina watching him and he sighed.

"Tina?"

"Yes, Cord?"

"Why did you really come here after all of this time?"

"I told you, I missed my family. I missed all of you," she said.

"But why now?" Cord pressed. "You had years to come around and you didn't. There were large gaps in time when CJ and Sarah didn't see or hear from you. Now they're adults and -"

"And maybe they won't want a thing to do with me, but I have to try. Cord, I have to try."

"Why now?" He pressed. He could be every bit as stubborn as her.

"Because!" Tina shouted. "Because I realized that life is much too short and that all I wanted was to see my family." She splayed her hands. "When something awful happens, it puts your priorities into perspective, right?"

Cord lifted his eyes to look at her. "What awful thing happened? Did Cain leave you or something?"

Tina sniffled. "Actually he did when he found out-"

"Found out what? Come on, Tina. Explain. I think you owe me that much."

"When he thought there was a possibility I had … cancer… he couldn't handle it and he ran off to find his next con."

A thousand emotions immediately raced through Cord when he heard her say the word "cancer". He choked out, "You have cancer, Tina?"

"No, but the doctors thought I did. Ultimately, the tumor turned out to be benign."

"Well thank god," Cord murmured, shoving a hand through his hair. He couldn't help himself. He could hate Tina but yet he couldn't imagine a world she wasn't in.

"Oh, Cord, the whole time all of the tests and procedures were happening, I was terrified, and so alone and I realized I had driven away everyone who ever tried to care about me. So don't you see - I had to come back here and try to make things right with CJ and Sarah...and you. Maybe it's not going to happen but I have to try. I don't want to be alone anymore. It doesn't suit me."

Tears were on Tina's cheeks. Never in all of his years of knowing her, of being frustrated by her, of loving her and hating her, had he ever seen her this vulnerable. He wanted to believe that she was just trying to pull one over on him - it would hurt him less; he could still be angry as he deserved to be - but he knew the truth. She wasn't lying for once. She had been alone and scared and no one knew.

"Oh, Tina, why didn't you call me?" Cord asked.

"Would you have cared? Would you have come to see me?"

"You should know the answer to that."

"But I've burned so many bridges…"

"You have," Cord said. "But maybe -"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe in some time you can try to rebuild those bridges."

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden, Cord?" Tina asked, swiping at her teary face. "Two minutes ago you were hollering at me about your damn crackers and now… You're looking at me … Almost like you used to."

"Maybe I just realized some things too," Cord said.

"Such as?"

"Tina, don't push me." He sighed. "I am just sorry you went through all of that alone, that you didn't feel you could call me. That you didn't know I'd be on the next plane ride out to hold your hand and tell you everything would be okay."

"Oh I would have loved that."

"You never gave me the opportunity, Tina."

"I sincerely thought you hated me, that you wouldn't give a damn, that I had ruined everything that once was."

"You don't trust me."

"Do you trust me?" She returned. She moved to him and touched his cheek. He tried to draw back but found he couldn't, hypnotized by the warmth of her fingers on his face.

"No, I would be a fool to do that," he said. Her face fell. "But I do believe in you, Tina. There's a big difference. Maybe I believe you're sincere and want to try to fix everything you broke."

"Can we try again, Cord? I love you, I still love you so much. It's always been you."

"Tina-" He started. His voice was hoarse.

"Okay, it's too soon, but just tell me… Tell me all hope isn't lost."

Cord sighed. "I don't want to make any promises, Tina. You hurt me and the children more than anyone ever has."

"I know," Tina said. "So I won't push. I promise I won't. Just don't push me out, Cord. Please. Let me try to make things right. Can't you do that?"

Cord's brain screamed at him to turn her down, to tell her he could never be with her again, but his heart was louder, demanding he say, "I won't push you out. But don't you hurt us again, Tina. I am asking you not to do what you've done before - cheat, lie, and then run away."

"I won't," Tina said. "I swear it. Can I stay, please?"

Cord sighed. "Fine, but you have to move your things to the bathroom downstairs. I don't walk in there and see all of that… lady stuff."

Tina smiled through her tears. "Alright, I can do that right now." She started to move away and then paused for a second. "Thank you, Cord."

Then she was gone and he found his heart aching for her, just like it always had.

Damn his heart.


	7. Eggnog (Cooper/Sarah)

**7: Eggnog**   
**Sarah Roberts and Cooper Barrett (GH)**

_**Notting Hill, England** _

"Hey, sis," CJ sauntered over to her. "Having fun?"

"Not hardly," she admitted. "I don't think this is my scene. I mean, maybe it was in my rocker-girl days…" Her voice trailed off. She didn't like to think about that time; when she called herself "Flash" and had a bad dye job. It made her think of everything she'd lost and how she'd almost lost her own life at the hands of that maniac Stephen Haver.

She involuntarily touched her throat. Sometimes she swore she could still feel the bruises he'd left behind, all of these months later…

"You need to have some fun, Sarah."

"Well, I figure you're having enough fun for the both of us...How many chicks have you kissed tonight anyway? You know, herpes of the mouth is an actual thing, Brother."

He shot her a withering look. "Jeez. Thank you, Little Miss Buzzkill."

"I'm serious. You've swapped spit with what, fifteen girls tonight? Do you know even _one_ of their names?"

"I know the name of the only one that matters... Petite brunette, haughty attitude, beautiful, heart-shaped face …"

Sarah looked at her brother curiously. "Wow, you actually sound smitten, Ceej."

"Now I wouldn't go that far … But she was … _Hot._ Super hot. And saucy. So damn saucy."

Sarah shook her head. "So what is her name?"

"Greenlee…"

"Greenlee? What kind of name is Greenlee?"

"That's what I said!"

"Are you going to see her again?" Sarah asked. "Who am I kidding? I bet she's waiting for you in the coat closet as we speak."

"Actually, she left."

"A woman walked out on you - instead of the other way around? I approve."

"Shut. Up."

"You obviously liked her though. Which begs the question... are you going to see her again?"

"Maybe."

"You _hope_ you do. It's obvious she's made quite an impression on you, CJ. Could you, maybe, be capable of - gasp - an adult relationship after all?"

"Who said anything about a relationship?" He sniffed. "I just want to kiss her again."

"And do other stuff?"

"Oh that goes without saying. But if she's living here in England, you can bet I'll track her down somehow."

"Good luck."

"I don't need luck. I've got skills."

"Skills. Pff." Sarah rolled her eyes. "But you're cocky. I'll give you that much." She burrowed deeper in her jacket. "So can we go now, or what?"

"Not yet. Not until I have some more of that spiced eggnog. You should try it too. It may liven you up a bit. You've been a big ass downer since Jules or whatever his name dumped you for the local paperboy."

"It was Julius, and gee, thanks for the reminder," Sarah said. "And I'm not a downer… I'm just… not into playing games right now."

"You're missing out, Sister dear. Game playing is a way of life." CJ affectionately patted her head. "One cup 'o cheer can't hurt. Come with me. Just come on."

"No, thanks."

"Sarah, _come on._ Live just a little. Let that long blonde hair down and have a bit of fun, okay?"

"Fine, I'll drink something. Provided we leave right afterwards."

"Sure, sure," CJ agreed. He tugged her by the arm. He pushed his way through the throngs of party-goers to get to the bar. He smacked the countertop.

"Hey, Minx," he greeted the girl filling frosty mugs. She had a huge rack; just the type of girl he typically went for. "Do me a favor, babe, and get my sister a little tipsy. It's for her own good. She seriously needs to cut loose."

The woman called Minx snickered. "I'd be happy to."

"The eggnog you mixed up has a bite. Start with that," CJ said. He looked over the top of Sarah's head and broke into a grin. "Greenlee has returned… I knew she couldn't stay away… See ya, kid," he said to Sarah. He started pushing his way back through the crowd.

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" Sarah shouted at him but he was swallowed up by the throng. Her words, of course, fell on deaf ears. _Typical._

Sarah shook her head as Minx slapped a mug of eggnog down in front of her. "Actually, I'm fine without -" Sarah started but Minx was already moving away.

She sighed and looked into the depths of the mug, picking it up and swirling the frothy liquid around for a moment before bringing it to her lips. She gulped as it met her tongue. "Damn, that has a kick!" She took another sip. It went down a little easier this time.

"All dressed up in a pretty party gown with no one to talk to?" A decidedly American, not to mention Southern, voice suddenly greeted her ears. "Maybe I can fix that."

She turned and rolled her eyes at the guy who had slid onto the stool beside her. He was very good looking and the smug smile on his face told her he knew it too. "I'm Logan," he said when she didn't answer. "And you're -"

"Not interested."

He smirked. "Hey now. Can't blame a country boy for trying."

"Actually, I can." She picked up her mug and took a long, purposeful sip. He watched her mouth as it moved against the glass. "What are you staring at?"

"I don't exactly know, but I like the looks of it."

"I'm not an 'it'!" She sighed. "Look, Cowboy. why don't you mosey your way across the bar, and find someone else to bother who's actually interested in your cheap pickup lines?"

"Cheap pickup lines?"

"Yes. They're bargain-basement cheap."

He chuckled. "You're quite the little spitfire, aren't you? That fire shouldn't go to waste… Oh, the heat we could generate."

She started to reply but suddenly another man was quickly striding towards them. "Excuse me," he said in a soft, velvety voice. "I think Logan here has a little too much holiday spirit tonight. Come on, buddy."

"Cooper, step off," Logan said. "I was just getting somewhere here."

The one called Cooper shook his head. "I think you were getting close to having a drink thrown in your face." He looked at Sarah. "I'm sorry for my friend."

"Don't apologize for me, Coop," Logan said. He swung a lean leg off the stool, getting to his feet. "But fine, you take a crack at this one instead."

Sarah stared after Logan with her jaw gaping. She quickly shut her mouth when she saw Cooper staring at her, a little flush of color spotting his well-sculpted cheeks. "Is he always so brazen?" She asked.

"Brazen is Logan's middle name," Cooper said. "Look, I'm sorry he was so forward with you. We're stationed here for the weekend after a really long tour, and I think he's a little -"

"Drunk?"

_"_ _Lonely,"_ Cooper said. "He's actually a pretty good guy when you get to know him."

"Uh huh."

"No, seriously."

Sarah peered at him closely. He truly was handsome, but unlike his friend, he seemed completely unaware of it. "Well, frankly, Logan seriously seems like a true butthead."

Cooper chuckled. "I guess that would make me - what? Beavis?"

Sarah smiled a little. "Hardly... Your hair isn't nearly tall enough."

He grinned. "Again, I am sorry he came on so strong. He won't be bothering you again tonight."

"Do you always do that?"

"Hmm?"

"Clean up Mr. Logan's messes for him?"

"I am not sure how to answer that. He's my best friend…"

"Doesn't mean you have to follow him around with a pooper-scooper collecting the stuff he leaves in his wake."

Cooper chuckled again. "Well Logan was right about one thing… You _are_ a spitfire."

Sarah smiled, maybe for the first time in months. "I don't know about that."

"No, you are."

"Is that a compliment, or -"

"It's a compliment. Definitely." He smiled. "Anyway, I should leave you alone. You probably are waiting for someone, right?"

"I am. My brother." She chuckled, the sound tickling her throat. "Wait. Was that your subtle way of asking if I'm here with somebody - like a boyfriend somebody?"

"Well…"

"Cause … I'm not. Here with anyone, I mean." She blushed a little in spite of herself. She held up her mug of eggnog. "Maybe you'd like to have a cup of cheer with me?"

Cooper nodded. "I would like that."

She turned and waved to the bartender. "Minx! Over here!"

Minx approached, her breasts jiggling as she walked. "What can I do ya for?" She asked.

"I'll have another shot of this stuff and -" she looked at Cooper and he nodded - "he'll have some too."

"Coming right up," Minx said. She reached for a huge pitcher and filled two glasses to the brim, scooting them across the bar.

Sarah leaned against the counter. "So, Cooper, what should we drink to?"

"First things first… Tell me your name."

"I didn't already?"

"No. I definitely would have remembered that."

Her lips tugged upwards in another smile. "It's Sarah," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah." He held up his glass and clinked hers.

"So what should we drink to?" Sarah asked, the glass now hovering at her full lips.

"I don't know… The holidays … happiness… good times … new acquaintances…"

"The usual stuff then."

"Unless you have a better idea."

"Hmm… Maybe we can drink to… Logan's cheesy pickup lines."

Cooper laughed. "To Logan's pickup lines. Without them, we might never have met." He took a drink as she watched him, making a face. "Jesus, that's-"

"It's powerful."

"Incredibly." He gazed at her from underneath his long, dark eyelashes. They soon faded into a powerful, potent silence. Sarah's heart began to race, hammering like a kickdrum in her chest.

Before she could overthink it or even second guess it, she was quickly leaning over and kissing Cooper on the mouth. He instantly responded, one hand sliding down to cup her tiny waist.

She smiled into his soft lips. _Why should CJ be the only one having fun tonight?_


End file.
